


Part 2 Phys Ed

by Vrunka



Series: Lessons 1-3 [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrunka/pseuds/Vrunka
Summary: Craig drags Hugo to Pole Classes. Things go exactly as expected.





	Part 2 Phys Ed

**Author's Note:**

> Took me long enough, huh? Sorry for the delay, folks!

The pole is cold between Hugo's thighs. Against his chest through the flimsy material of his tank, and his bare arms which are wrapped around the metal. It's not cheap or decorative like the ones in other clubs he's been to. This is a piece of exercise equipment.

This is happening.

"Alright," the instructor says, smiling, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Economic. Sweatbands and eighties-style workout leotards. "So we're gonna start off simple."

She does something, twists in some way. Twirls around the bar like gravity isn't a thing. Her hips seem to flex and suddenly she is flipping, upside down, the ponytail brushing against the floor as her body spins in orbit around the pole.

Panicked, unable to follow the motion at all, Hugo shoots a look over to Craig. He's a teacher. He likes English and Science and Physics that make sense.

Not...whatever that was.

Craig catches the look. He shoots Hugo a wink.

"Easy," the instructor says as she comes to earth. Bare feet touching down on the hardwood floor gracefully. "Let's go through it step by step."

Step by step.

Step by step.

It doesn't help.

By the end of the class, Hugo is a panting, embarrassed wreck. He's able to hold his weight off the ground for more than three seconds at a time; but that's it. The breadth of his accomplishments. Gravity defying as the tagline of the class had promised, not so much.

"You did great," Craig is saying as they cross the parking lot to where Hugo's Ford is parked. "Honestly, for a first time, it was really..."

He trails off. He's smiling.

Not that he can talk.

He took to it like a pro. Half the time Hugo hadn't even been watching the instructor, too enraptured by Craig. The way the muscles in his arms would move and flex and bend. The swell of his stomach as his abs contracted, the shirt falling to reveal all that delicious muscle.

Craig leans against the passenger door as Hugo unlocks the driver's side. His elbows on the roof.

"You had fun though, right?"

"I'm not sure how I let you talk me into it, but yeah--" he thinks of Craig, suspended, grinding against the pole making eye contact with him. "Yeah, I...had fun."

"Good!" Craig taps his knuckles against the metal. Hugo ducks into the car, leans across the center console to pop the lock.

"To be honest," Craig says, sliding into the car. Leather seat crinkling under his weight. Summer heat against his skin. Hugo looks away. Starts the engine.

"I don't really know how Smashley talked me into it the first time either," Craig continues. He presses his hand against the window, knuckles against the glass.

Hugo makes himself look at the road. He pulls out of the parking lot and merges onto the highway. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Craig studying him. He returns the gaze once, swallows and smiles, before focusing back on the drive. It's a hour and a half back to Maple Bay; he really, really doesn't want to crash.

"You'll come back with me next week," Craig asks once the silence has stretched long enough. The monotonous highway, other cars commuting home on a Thursday.

"Do you really want me to? I was. Well a mess."

Craig smiles, all teeth, Hugo can just catch it. "I mean," a hand touches the bare skin of Hugo's thigh ("better to grip with," Craig had said, "everyone will be wearing something similar, dude") "I thought you were pretty cute up there."

Cute. Hugo doesn't quite roll his eyes. Better than boring at any rate.

The fingers squeeze.

"You doing that thing again?" Craig asks.

"What thing?"

"Come on, Hue. I can always tell." The hand slides higher, purposefully. "You're tense."

"Just trying not to kill us."

"Mhm. Here turnoff up here," he says. Leaning forward to point at an upcoming exit. Still an hour away from home. But the state park extends a lot further than just Maple Bay. The trees are already thickening on either side of the highway.

"Do you know where we are?" Hugo asks, though he is turning off anyway.

"Been camping up this way. A couple of years ago but...parks don't change much, right?"

"We can just go home, you know?"

"We could. But where's the fun in that. Here, turn here. Should be a picnic area about a mile up."

Hugo drives on. His gut clenching. Nerves. Though any and everything Craig has ever done with him has been more than satisfying; he can't quash the small voice in the back of his head that whispers Craig will tire of him this time. Craig will realize he's just a lame old teacher who likes wrestling. That he isn't worth the attention.

The picnic area turns out to be a little more like two miles up. Benches and grills tucked into a clearing in the trees. A parking lot on the other side of the road for convenience. Hugo backs the car into a spot.

Craig's hand is sweating on his thigh.

Even though it is the height of summer, it's too late at night for anyone to be picnicking. The area is deserted.

Purple and blue in the gathering dusk.

Craig leans across the center console and kisses him.

Hugo isn't surprised. He opens his mouth at the press of Craig's tongue, hand coming up to cup his jaw, pinkie trailing down his throat.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," Craig says. "Everyone looks silly their first time. I'm just glad you came with me, okay?"

It's what Hugo needs to hear, even if he doesn't entirely believe it. He closes his eyes, leans his forehead against Craig's, breathing the same air. The two of them in synch.

"You made me drive all the way up here to tell me that?" Hugo says. Teasingly. Butting his head lightly against Craig.

Craig chuckles. He turns to unlock the passenger door. Hums something that Hugo doesn't quite hear before sliding out and away. He jogs across the road; all bunching thighs and perfect, statuesque proportions. He turns when he gets to the other side, motions Hugo to him.

With a sigh, Hugo undoes his own seatbelt, climbs out of the car. The night air is heavy and hot. Truly summer. Frogs singing in the surrounding trees. The road is quiet and dark and still.

Hugo crosses, sits backwards on the bench Craig pulls him towards.

"Thought you might like to see something else Smash convinced me to try," Craig says. Hands on Hugo's shoulders. Tugging until Hugo is just barely balanced on the wood of the picnic bench.

Craig bites his lip. Touches Hugo's cheek, runs a thumb over his bottom lip.

"You can't make fun, okay? That's the deal."

Hugo can hardly breathe let alone scrape the thought together enough to tease. He shakes his head, kisses the pad of Craig's thumb when it slides along his lips again.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he says.

Craig nods. His hands return to Hugo's shoulders. There's a nervous blush on his cheeks, Hugo might not even have noticed it if not for their proximity. Craig's breath tickling his neck.

"This is the part where I tell you not to touch," Craig says. "I think that part is...probably the hottest."

Holy.

Shit.

Hugo moves his hands from where they had drifted automatically to Craig's waist. He grips the edge of the bench.

"Okay," he says. Voice trembling. Maybe Craig notices, his eyes seem to gleam.

And then he is moving and Hugo sort of loses track of everything except Craig's body. The heat of him. Craig turns, shifts himself against Hugo's crotch, teasing, barely touching.

Without music it should be ridiculous, a lap dance to the tune of frog's courting. It should be laughable.

But it isn't.

The blush clings to the back of Craig's neck. His hands dig into Hugo's thighs for balance. Hugo doesn't touch. It's difficult, but he doesn't.

And Craig is good at it. Like there's any surprise that he would be. His body moves in a wave, just enough friction to get Hugo panting. Craig is too, though Hugo thinks maybe that's the embarrassment. He has nothing to be embarrassed about, Hugo aches to tell him that.

Craig turns again. Plants a foot between Hugo's thighs, toe of his sneaker pushing up against the bulge of Hugo's cock.

"You're into this?"

"Pretty sure I'm into everything you do," Hugo says. Swallowing. Trying not to mumble.

Craig smiles, more tremulous than toothy. Hugo doesn't get to see that smile often.

"You wanna fuck me in the back of the car," he asks. Like there's any question.

Hugo reaches out and up, pulls Craig down into him. Their teeth click together once, uncoordinated, before Craig pulls back with a chuckle.

"Did you bring--"

"Course I did, bro." Craig's finger ghosts over Hugo's ear. Tugging at the bottom of the lobe. "I had a way I wanted this night to end, you know?"

Premeditated.

Hugo's gut warms and for a moment the voice is quiet. Craig likes him, really likes him. In their own ways, they are both ridiculous and a little silly. But Craig likes him. And that counts for so much.

Which is how he finds himself three fingers deep in Craig's ass with Craig's cock down his throat.

Ridiculous.

But he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Unng. Fuck," Craig is muttering, feet slipping on the leather, rubber of his sneaker squeaking slightly. The air is humid; too close. The sweat drips down Hugo's nose and into Craig's pubes.

Hugo twists his fingers. Flutters them. Just to watch Craig arch and spasm. A wave. Fluid. The lube squelches, over-applied probably. Craig is bright and pink and, for once, Hugo isn't embarrassed.

"Ready for me," Hugo asks, lifting his head just enough that Craig's cock slides from between his lips. Bumps against his chin when Craig's hips twitch at the words.

Craig nods, intones something, high and reedy. A yes in the desperate way he hums.

Hugo grasps his own dick, neglected and forgotten. He touches it, shudders. Cramped as they are his exhale tumbles out over Craig's belly.

He braces a hand on the roof of the car, lines himself up with the other. Craig moans like he is falling apart, grunts the way he does when he weight lifts. Animal little noises straight from his gut.

"Doing okay?"

Craig bites his lip. Opens his eyes just a bit, a hint of teasing brown between the lashes. "Oh yeah, bro," he says between breaths, "you're doing great."

Hugo rolls his eyes, pinches Craig's hip in reprimand. Craig tips his head back, his hair flattened from the door, pushed up against it with every powerful thrush, each push of Hugo's body into his own.

His legs cross behind Hugo's ass, pulling Hugo tighter into him. Making the already tight, confined thrusts even more aborted. Pulses really, just tiny twitches of Hugo's hips.

Craig's cock strains between them. Spit slick, sweat slick. Hugo palms it; the glide is easy, smooth. Excess lube adds an extra shine in the dim car interior. The thick, fat head peeking red and shiny from the foreskin.

If Hugo could bend double, get it in his mouth again he would. But his back is already sending warning signals to his brain. Flashing lights and visions of pulled muscles.

He's going to feel this in his spine in the morning.

And he can't wait.


End file.
